A freshwater biomedical core center is proposed which will synergize with the research activities of competent investigators at the Medical College of Wisconsin and the University of Wisconsin. The core center will service investigators involved in biomedical-environmental research and coordinate ad foster interdisciplinary research related to the interaction of evironmental chemicals with biological systems. The core center will provide animals, space, supplies and technical support for biomedical scientists with ongoing research programs who have the desire to pursue studies related to the use of aquatic species as models in disease process is or to the understanding of the mechanism of toxic interactions of chemicals in aquatic species. Projects being carried out at the Center include biotransformation and accumulation of chemicals in fish, biochemistry of hemoglobins and immunoglobulins, synthesis of interferon, cellular responses to mutagens, induction of hepatic monooxygenases, comparative physiology of the cornea and regulation of Vitamin D metabolism.